As is recognized, safety devices for containers are advantageous or even essential in instances where the medium is to be prevented from being easily dispensed from the container, more exactly, from being dispensed without the need for special measures for clearance of the container opening. The increased difficulty of removing the contents of the pertinent container resulting from the safety device is especially necessary as a child safety feature when hazardous media are contained in the container. Contact or oral ingestion of hazardous media at least for a certain group of individuals, for example children, would have fatal consequences.
This circumstance relates in particular to blow-molded plastic containers in ampule form, produced, for example, from plastic, and filled and sealed for example using the known Bottelpack® process. These ampules often contain fluids for therapeutic purposes, whose use is intended only for certain individuals, with a child safety feature being especially necessary.